pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Total Wikia Island
"The Regurgitator: He is this weird emo version of Albert. He doesn't seem to like TD or RBH very much." That could not be more different then me if it tried. I'm just joking of course, but perhaps it be funnier if you stuck closer to me real, stacy loving self. Aww thank you ! *Hug* [[User:nan the cowdog|'It's me again, Nan the cowdog']] ''Nobody ever said it was easy being a Cowdog- Hank'' 19:08, February 26, 2011 (UTC) @Gurgy: You still do like Stacy, but you brought A BUNCH of homemade Stacy merchandise with you to the island, and they made you get rid of it because they thought it was distracting. You became emo and stuff AFTER they got rid of the merchandise. @Nan: You're welcome! :) Tpffan5196 (talk) 19:21, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Tpppfan: Ya, I really doubt I'd be that in love with her to make merchandise, and I HATE emos, so I don't think I'd become one just cuz of thier. Either way, from a writting standpoint, it's much more interesting for me to act more like myself. Oh, and I'd NEVER dislike Td. Ever! Infact, someone people have been....joke shipping us... @Gurgy: That's how your character is. You're kind of like Irving/Albert, since you like them. Albert isn't that emo, but he's mean. (NOT SAYING THAT YOU'RE MEAN!) Also, you were mean to TD because she and her BFF RBH (Really Big Hat) weren't partners, and TD started crying, and you had to drag her away. She also started stalking you, and you got annoyed. Tpffan5196 (talk) 19:30, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I don't think I'd act like them, just cuz I like them. And about Td, even THEN, I wouldn't be all mean to her. I'm just that nice. But stalking? That's...creepy. Agreed. Why am I stalking him? Mad Hatter I like hats! 21:20, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm kinda offended, people say I'm nice....btw who was my partner (can it be Django). But I'm not mean I see the ice cream part, but where's the cake part!!! (talk) 22:20, February 26, 2011 (UTC) We all seem a bit OOC (though I am friends with RBH :) but this seems really cool. I am excited to see what you do with the story Mad Hatter I like hats! 22:25, February 26, 2011 (UTC) TD: What's OOC? Yeah I'm excited but I'm just abit sad that I have and attitude :( I see the ice cream part, but where's the cake part!!! (talk) 22:28, February 26, 2011 (UTC) FSG: OOC means Out Of Character Mad Hatter I like hats! 22:35, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Yayz, I'm friendz with TD ^.^ Really Big Hat YES, IN YOUR FACE BOY! HA! 22:36, February 26, 2011 (UTC) OOOHHHHH. Like APOARTMS! @TD: You're stalking Gurgy because you and RBH were broken up, and you needed a new friend. @FG10: Everyone in the entire story is OOC. Tpffan5196 (talk) 00:28, February 27, 2011 (UTC) So you made them that way on purpose? For someone who joined me in complaining about OOC in Bsm's fics, you sure do use it alot @Gurgy: I didn't say that OOC was bad, but some authors go way too far with it. In some of my stories, Stacy and some other people were OOC, but not to the point where they turn into complete monsters. The BSM stories were completely unexcusable with the portrayal of Candace, Isabella, Phineas, and Jeremy. Tpffan5196 (talk) 01:05, February 27, 2011 (UTC) OOC IS bad,. For me, OOC is only ustifed, when it's someone who has very little charactor, or if it's an alternate universe. And there's not much ooc in your stories, and it's a sort of alter universe, so it's justified. Can you please change me abit...pwease. I see the ice cream part, but where's the cake part!!! (talk) 18:12, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind. I see the ice cream part, but where's the cake part!!! (talk) 20:17, March 1, 2011 (UTC) When will the story start? I am excited to read it Mad Hatter I like hats! 20:39, March 3, 2011 (UTC) The user said when Kaky K takes the quiz I see the ice cream part, but where's the cake part!!! (talk) 20:41, March 3, 2011 (UTC) LOL "P&I4EVAH! is a wannabe rapper". :P So tell me, do I do ANYTHING involving liking Candace OR Vanessa? P&I4EVAH! (talk) 22:33, March 4, 2011 (UTC) @P&I4EVAH: You don't do anything involving Candy or Vanessa except rapping about them in some songs. You were one of the well liked people on the show. Unfortunately, you go home after the first episode because your partner was lousy. Tpffan5196 (talk) 22:38, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Though I dislike the fact that I get sent home way too early. Who am I, Ezekiel? XD P&I4EVAH! (talk) 23:22, March 4, 2011 (UTC) @P&I: You aren't Ezekiel. You were well liked; it was your partner's fault that you were sent home early. Tpffan5196 (talk) 00:40, March 5, 2011 (UTC) It was a joke. LOL P&I4EVAH! "Oh, and Candace? The best part was when you used him as a table." (Stacy, "Canderemy") Ok, now I seem less OOC, thnak good. But from a critcal point of view, there's no reason to have us OOC anyway, our regular personality's are funny enough for a reality show. Alos TD and RBG are like lesbasin lovers. :P They're not lesbian; they just are BFFs who can't live without each other, like Katie and Sadie in Total Drama Island. But I can see why you would think that. There's a difference between doing things with your best friends and going way too far with it. Tpffan5196 (talk) 02:30, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I know, but it seemed that way, even more so then Katie and Sadie That is like me,. I'm too lazy to build tents and stuff. As for this.. "I No, I'm not kidding. TD and Gurgy, you've cried the whole day because of foolishness. But Gurgy, your reason for crying was completely and utterly useless. I'm not surprised if you get voted off the island. You failed. Good day." The TD part is true, but I never cried. I did complain, once or twice, but never cry. I did nothing. But I totally wouldn't be surprised if I got kicked off first. There's another site I go one, where there a was a reality show with the users, and I was voted off first. @Tpffan: Your decision to make me a "Wannabe Rapper" inspired me to make this. It's a rap song by my self insert about the girl I made for him to date.P&I4EVAH! (talk) 04:28, March 6, 2011 (UTC) @Gurgy: I know i'm late, but on the comment regarding TD and RBH...THAT WAS TOTALLY UNCALLED FOR! [[User:Scubadave|'I- I couldn't have. She was alive, I felt it! (Dramatic London Symphony)']]Darth Vader: Nooooooooooooo! 04:53, March 6, 2011 (UTC) @SD It was kinda funny though. Anyway... I really liked this! I like how me and RBH are friends and who I got paired with and the fact we didnt get kicked off first. I like how you make it overly-dramatic with some of our actions (like Fadhils tempure). So far this is just a good story! The only thing I dont like is that I am a bit of a crybaby at first (but thats just because its me XD) and that me and Gurgy have issues (again, just because its me XD) Cant wait for next weeks episode! Mad Hatter I like hats! 03:34, March 11, 2011 (UTC) @TD: It wasn't to me....[[User:Scubadave|'Phinabella: Give Up! It's time for you to throw in the towel!']]Shippings that pair Phineas or Isabella with anyone else: :-( 03:37, March 11, 2011 (UTC) @SD Oh... Sorry Mad Hatter I like hats! 03:55, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :'IT's not your fault. [[User:Scubadave|'Phinabella: Give Up! It's time for you to throw in the towel!]]Shippings that pair Phineas or Isabella with anyone else: :-( 04:58, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Episode 2 I need to make section headers for the talk page so it's not clustered. For each episode, I will add a new section header. The last one is to talk about ep. 1. This one is to talk about episode 2. Tpffan5196 (talk) 23:37, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Episode 2 is done. Tpffan5196 (talk) 04:53, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Just to let you know... If you need some info of me. here's some: *I know weard facts like "If you eat Bannana's your 40% more likely to be bitten by mosquitos" *I love Perry and JEREMY. *I'm really good with a bow and arrow. *If someone lost the instructions I would probably (If I was in a P.O.ed mood) give them some kind of lecture like "I cant beleave that just happened. You need to be more careful" or I'd bust out in laughter. *I have a hip problem where my hip constently pops in and out of place. [[User:nan the cowdog|'It's me again, Nan the cowdog']] CandyCain 4 ever !'' 05:18, March 12, 2011 (UTC)'' #o_o #Okay #Cool! #You're one of the well liked girls, and you were optimistic, like Phineas #OkayTpffan5196 (talk) 14:53, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Episode 3 Episode 3 is done. I like the stories but I ust realized something.....I'm the youngest one on the island....that was random......but I like the stories :)I am a robotic cow! (talk) 01:51, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Tpffan5196 (talk) 02:38, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Episode 4 I actually like this one, end and all. HOWEVER... Justin bieber song, Japanese? I can take the Stacy stuff, the creepy crush, and hate on td, but that is GOING TOO FAR! @Gurgy: You were weird. Tpffan5196 (talk) 23:41, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I was, but while I am half kidding about the last part, but while the rest of my time on the show was a flanderizationm, this goes againsts my morals The Justin Bieber thing was supposed to be you trying to woo Stacy, (since you thought she was obsessed with JB) but she thought you were weird and needed help. Everyone else (including Stacy) thought you were a nerd who was obsessed with some random girl. Tpffan5196 (talk) 23:58, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Why would I Think she liksc JB>? That's INSULTING here! I would NEVER do beiber, for any reasons at all! (Unless I'm torturing someone). That's like if I thought she liked Disaster movie and got her a dvd of it, I would NEVER do it! Also, I AM nerd who was obsessed with some random girl. You WERE torturing TDR97 and Jisu with the JB stuff. Tpffan5196 (talk) 00:08, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Not on purpose i love these EPISODES!! Even though I got kicked off, but stillI am a robotic cow! (talk) 01:31, March 19, 2011 (UTC) @FG10: Thank you! Since I, for some reason, were''t kicked off here, i guess i'm on the chopping block next.'' Frankly I am suprised we made it this far Mad Hatter 'I like hats! 03:53, March 19, 2011 (UTC)'' @Gurgy: You don't know if you win yet. @TD: Even though you and Gurgy had issues, you survived the wilderness! Tpffan5196 (talk) 03:55, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I highly doubt I'll win. But if I do, I'll be very happy Even though I got kicked off in EPISODE ONE, I still like this. P&I4EVAH! S to the I to the M to the P! Darn it I wish I had listened to your blog post so I could've been in this! [[User:Maddyfae|'''Don't you have a catchphrase to say or something?!]]What is she talking about? 19:39, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Im not much like my character yes I hate JB and am acrophobic but im not scared of the dark or allergic to bananas and Im more strong willed- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Baby you're a firework come on let your colors burst'' 20:01, March 19, 2011 (UTC) @TDR97: Everyone in the story is kind of OOC. Tpffan5196 (talk) 20:21, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I liked the ending ! Im kinda use to losing anyway ! I had fun reading it ! [[User:nan the cowdog|'It's me again, Nan the cowdog']] CandyCain 4 ever !'' 21:41, March 19, 2011 (UTC)'' Yay I won im surprised i thought Nan would win but congrats to Nan TD and Gurgy for making it into the finals- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Baby you're a firework come on let your colors burst'' 21:48, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Congratz buddy ! [[User:nan the cowdog|'It's me again, Nan the cowdog']] CandyCain 4 ever !'' 21:52, March 19, 2011 (UTC)'' @Nan: Thanks for reading! @TDR97: Congrats for winning! Tpffan5196 (talk) 22:02, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Crongrats TDR97! :) 19:27, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, that was me I am a robotic cow! (talk) 19:29, March 21, 2011 (UTC)